1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to foundation draining devices and more particularly pertains to a new water seepage controlling device for draining away water from between an inner wall and an edge of a foundation wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of foundation draining devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, foundation draining devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,809,731; 5,794,388; 4,045,964; 5,035,095; 4,840,515; 5,761,858; and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 329,297.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new a water seepage controlling device for controlling water seepage. The device is positionable between a front surface of an inner wall and a peripheral edge of a foundation wall. The device has a base panel. The base panel is elongate having laterally spaced first and second opposing edges. A first panel controls water seepage and abuts against the front surface of the inner wall. The first panel has a first and second edge. The first edge of the first panel is fixedly coupled to the first edge of the base panel. The first panel is oriented generally perpendicular to the base panel. A second panel controls water seepage and abuts against the peripheral edge of the foundation wall. The second panel has a first and second edge. The first edge of the first panel is fixedly coupled to the base panel. The second panel is oriented generally perpendicular to the base panel. The second panel extends in an opposite direction from the base panel than the first panel.
In these respects, the water seepage controlling device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of draining away water from between an inner wall and an edge of a foundation wall.